For You I Will
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: A mystery couple songfic to Monica's "For You I Will". Check it out! I swore a bit so...uhh that's why it's rated PG-13. Enjoy!


Author's Note: Songfic time once again! I just love writing these. The song is "For You I Will" by Monica. I do not own Monica, or the song. I don't own any of the wrestlers mentioned in this story, or the WWE. I don't own McDonald's or anything else in this fic either. And like most of my other songfics...the couple is a mystery! Done in one glorious POV. Enjoy =)  
  
*When you're feeling lost in the night,  
  
When you feel you're world just ain't right,  
  
Call on me, I'll be waiting,  
  
Count on me, I'll be there...*  
  
Looking down at my plate of food, I realized that it was still full. I hadn't eaten a bite, yet I was full. Don't get me wrong. I entered this cafeteria with a rumbling stomach. I loaded my plate up with practically everything in the cafeteria, but when I saw her...I wasn't hungry anymore. She was seated two tables over, talking with Stephanie McMahon and Nidia. I'm not usually one to oogle over a woman, but she took my breath away. This time, she wasn't all giddy like the other times she was with the divas. She had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were red. She was obviously crying. I wasn't the only one watching her as she cried. Practically the entire SmackDown! roster was doing so, I was just the only one who watched intensively. I stuck my fork into my chicken and rice, but I couldn't pick it up and place it in my mouth.   
  
Suddenly, I felt a large hand appear on my shoulder. Looking up, I spotted The Undertaker watching me. His eyes went from me to her, and he smiled. Placing his tray on the table and taking a seat beside me, he asked, "Why don't you just go talk to her?"  
  
"It's not that easy, man. She doesn't even talk to me in the first place. She's having a sensitive moment. Steph and Nidia are going to bite my head off if I try to go chat her up." I explained, finally able to stick my fork in my mouth for the first time. It was hard for me to swallow.  
  
  
  
"I see it's hard for you to eat." The Undertaker said, placing a forkful of chicken in his mouth. He washed it down with water. The Undertaker took a long look at my tray full of food and laughed. The only thing I had eaten was a tiny bite of chicken and some rice. "Food waster." He laughed.  
  
"I was hungry when I got here!" I said, defending myself. My eyes directed themselves back to her. She was crying on Nidia's shoulder, as Stephanie and Nidia rubbed her back. I couldn't see her face, but I imagined the expression on it. I cringed at the thought of her being upset, I could hardly stand it. The Undertaker studied me as I observed her from my seat.  
  
"You know, she's going to think you're some kind of freak like Kane if you keep on staring at her." He spoke, startling me. I practically jumped out of my own skin because I was so concentrated on watching her.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. I just want to go there and help her out. She seems like a wreck and I want to be there for her." I answered, taking another small bite out of my food.  
  
"Then why don't you go talk to her? Maybe she needs some guy to confide in and you could be it." The Dead Man told me before taking a huge bite out of his food.  
  
"How can you eat?" I asked him, my eyes fixed on his pig-like eating habits.  
  
"Because I'm not obsessing over a woman. I'm a married man and a happy one at that. You'd eat like me if you weren't obsessing over her." He replied, washing down his meal with more water.  
  
"Whatever. I'm not hungry. You can have my food." I said to the veteran, rising from my seat. The Undertaker nodded his thanks, taking my full tray and placing it in front of him. I walked off, walking past her table. I heard a tidbit of the conversation she was having with Nidia and Stephanie McMahon.  
  
"I can't believe he'd do this to me!" She sobbed, burying her head into Nidia's shoulder. Stephanie rubbed her on the back.  
  
"It's going to be okay, sweetie. We're here for you." The youngest McMahon consoled. Nidia nodded and continued to pat her back, as she cried and cried. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to leave. I didn't want to, but I had to. It hurt me to see her cry.  
  
I left the cafeteria and made my way up the stairs into the arena. The hallways were practically empty. It was lunch time for the superstars and crew, and only a few of the not-hungry crew were standing around. Ernie, the light technician waved me over. I walked over and saw him holding a set of lights. "Hey Ernie. How's it going?" I asked.  
  
"It's going pretty good. Can you do me a favor?" He politely asked me. I nodded as he continued. "Could you please go flick that switch? I would, but the lights haven't been properly put together yet and letting it go would mess it up. I'd get Donald to help me, but he's at lunch." He explained.  
  
"Sure." I smiled and made my way to the switch. Giving it a flick, I witnessed the amazing lights come on. I could see Ernie's smiling face in the light as he gave me a thumbs up. I turned the switch off and headed back to the technician.  
  
"Nice." I told him.  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to get lunch now. Have you had anything yet?" Ernie questioned. I nodded.  
  
"I was just down there. Not too hungry though." I replied.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Thanks a lot for helping me with the lights. I'll see you later." The brown-haired middle-aged man said to me.  
  
"Bye." I said, walking off to my locker room. Ernie headed to the cafeteria. I was wandering over to my locker room, when I heard sounds of crying. The cries seemed familiar. Too familiar. It was her. Knocking on the door, I waited as she cried out,  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
  
  
"Just wanting to see if you were okay! I'm leaving now!" I shouted back, backing away from the door. I turned on my heel and went to walk away, when I heard a gentler voice say,  
  
"Wait." I turned around to see her standing there. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were tear-stained. Her make-up had ran, but she still looked beautiful.  
  
"Yes?" I asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" She quietly said. I nodded and we went back to her locker room. We both took seats on her black leather sofa. I placed my hand on her shoulder, as she sniffled.  
  
*Anytime the times get too tough,  
  
Anytime your best ain't enough,  
  
I'll be the one to make it better,  
  
I'll be there to protect you,  
  
See you through,  
  
I'll be there and there is nothing I won't do...*  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of concern. At first, she was silent. I guess she was too scared to tell me what was going on. After all, we hadn't really talked and now I was willing to help her out with her problems.  
  
"It's...Peter. I found him in bed with another woman." She told me, her voice almost a whisper. My jaw dropped to the floor, but I quickly shut my mouth. My eyes became sorrowful as I watched the tears run down her face.  
  
"Wow." That was all I could say. I know, it wasn't much, but it was all I could say at the moment.  
  
"I know. I was just walking back into the hotel room, after a day at the salon with Steph and Nidia. There he was, having sex with some red-headed woman. I ran out, in tears. I couldn't take it. It still hurts me." She explained, as I gave her a consoling hug. She began to cry on my white t-shirt, but I didn't mind.  
  
"When did this happen?" I asked, as she began bawling.  
  
"Yesterday." Her voice was muffled. I ran my fingers through her silky hair, and rubbed her back. I said to her softly,  
  
"I'm so sorry. I know you loved him so much." She nodded, crying. She was silent for a moment, except for her tears. Pulling her face off of my shoulder, she wiped away her tears. It didn't help, for they continued to fall.  
  
"I did. I loved him with all my heart and he betrayed me." She sniffled. I nodded and used my thumb to wipe away her tears. The bottom of her eyes were dripping black, due to her eyeliner and mascara. She looked like a wreck. We were silent for a moment, just looking at each other. I gave her a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. I'm here for you." I stated, as she gave me a small smile.  
  
"Thank you. This means so much to me. I know we haven't gotten the chance to talk much, but I knew I could confide in you." She replied.  
  
"No problem. You can always come to me. Don't worry about anything." I told her, rising from the couch. She smiled and led me to the door. I gave her one last hug before walking out of the locker room.   
  
*I will cross the ocean for you,  
  
I will go and bring you the moon,  
  
I will be your hero,  
  
Your strength,  
  
Anything you need,  
  
I will be the sun in you sky,  
  
I will light your way for all time,  
  
Promise you,  
  
For you I will...*  
  
It was another SmackDown! taping and things were going pretty well for the two of us. We were talking more and we sort of had our first date. I mean, getting coffee together counts, right? Anyways, I was lacing up my boots for a match when I noticed Kurt Angle come my way. The Olympic Champion made his way to my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Do you know what you're getting into?" He asked. I'm guessing The Undertaker had told Kurt what was going on, or maybe he had figured it out himself.  
  
"Yes. Why?" I asked, as I began to lace up my second boot.  
  
  
  
"Peter still wants her, I'm guessing. When he saw the two of you walk out to get coffee at that last house show, he was ready to tear a hole into the wall." Kurt explained, his hands folded in front of him. I stopped tieing up my boot to look at the bald man beside me.  
  
"Kurt! He cheated on her with some stranger! Or, maybe it wasn't even a stranger and he had been cheating on her all this time? I'm just here to help her through." I answered, almost yelling. Thankfully the locker room was empty, or the whole world would be listening.  
  
"I know. But she also has Stephanie and Nidia to help her through. When you help someone through a rough time, you don't usually have feelings for them." He commented. I shrugged my shoulders and then went back to tieing up my second boot.  
  
"Well, I'm unusual. I've been unusual for the better part of my life. I'm used to it. I've got to go talk to Shannon about our match, so I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Kurt Angle said as I got up from my seat. I walked out of the locker room and headed down to the locker room of Shannon Moore, my opponent for the night. As I was walking, I heard yelling. The yelling was obviously angry. That wasn't the only thing I heard. I heard crying. And the cries were familiar. I followed the sound and came across a locker room. I read the name plate and made a face of disgust. Pushing the door open, I saw Peter hovered over her frightened figure, pointing at her.  
  
"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH THAT TWERP ANYWAYS?! HE'S NOTHING COMPARED TO ME!" Peter shouted. She was crying, her knees pulled to her chest. He raised his hand to go strike her, but I grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't you DARE hit her!" I told him, throwing his arm down. He snarled.  
  
"Well, look who it is! The little weasel who is interfering in my relationship with this bitch!" He chuckled. I felt my face grow as red as the shirt I was wearing.  
  
"She is NOT a bitch! And you want to call what you had a relationship? You cheated on her!" I yelled. She was watching us, tears running down from her eyes.  
  
"Stop sticking your nose into my business, bitch!" He said, pressing his face against mine. I gave him a shove.  
  
"Get your face out of mine, asshole! She wanted to talk to me about it." I answered. He gave me a shove, pushing me to the ground. Turning around, he quickly struck her in the face. She cried out in pain, holding her cheek. Crying, her upper body fell to the floor. I leaped up from my position on the floor and charged after Peter. I tackled him down and began hitting him with lefts and rights. I was getting the better of him, until he was able to flip me over.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" He shouted. I threw him off of me and leaped up. He went for me again, but I stepped out of the way and he came crashing into the couch. His crash had a lot of force, causing the couch to flip over. As he was on the floor, I rushed over to her. She was sobbing, her fists hitting the floor. I took her by the hands and pulled her up. When we were both standing, I wrapped her in my arms.  
  
"Shhh. It's okay. I'm going to bring you to my locker room." I whispered as we left Peter in a heap on the floor.  
  
*I will shield your heart from the rain,  
  
I will let no harm come your way,  
  
On, these arms will be your shelter,  
  
No, these arms won't let you down...*  
  
The two of us had been getting closer as the weeks went by. It had been two weeks since Peter's raging hit on her and we were sitting in a local McDonald's joint, eating. I picked at the fries in front of me as she hardly touched her hamburger. "Are you okay?" I asked, noticing that she wasn't eating.  
  
"Peter called me last night. He apologized and I actually fell for it. He told me that he was sorry and wanted to make it up to me. So, I met up with him an hour later and caught him feeling up some stranger. He laughed as he saw me." She explained, holding back her tears. I dropped the fry I had in my hand and wrapped my arms around her. She placed her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me?" I asked.  
  
"It was late. I thought you'd be fast asleep by then and I didn't want to bother you." She replied.  
  
  
  
"It's okay. I would've came and kicked his ass if it was three o'clock in the morning. You need to call me up whenever he decides to play with you, because one day I'm going to literally drill it into his head that you shouldn't be treated like that." I said to her, patting her head. She lifted her head off my shoulder and smiled at me.  
  
"Thanks. You're such a sweetheart. I wonder why no girl has ever picked you up yet." She said, as she went back to eating. I sat there, my head turned to the wall. I wanted to break down just then. No girl picked me up because I wanted so badly to be with her. Yet, I couldn't. I was just the sweet friend type. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind and continued to eat my food. We went back to happily talking about other things.  
  
Two days later, I was hanging out with The Undertaker and Kurt Angle. We were just bumming around Kurt and Taker's hotel room, with no plans. We had a bag of ketchup chips in front of us, but Taker was the only one eating. I wasn't in the mood and Kurt was on a special 'Milk and Cookies' diet for the day. The Phenom munched and crunched as I stared up at the ceiling. Kurt was doing a word search in the local newspaper. It was silent, except for the sound of the Dead Man's crunching. He looked up from his bag of chips. "You guys want some?" He asked, offering the bag to us. Kurt looked up from his word search and shook his head.  
  
"No thanks. It's Milk and Cookies day for me. And I'm trying to find Envelope in this damn thing. You think they forgot to put it in!" He stated, as he scratched his head. Taker offered the bag to me. I didn't notice, for I was too busy staring at the ceiling. I didn't snap out of my trance until The Undertaker landed an elbow drop on me. I held my chest and groaned.  
  
"I wasn't ready for that!" I complained. Kurt and The Undertaker laughed. I threw a pillow at the two.  
  
"Just did it to snap you out of that ceiling staring trance you were in. Is it her again?" He asked, placing a chip in his mouth. I nodded and sat up.  
  
"She just sees me as a friend. I've been there for her since the time we've talked and she sees me as a friend. What am I doing wrong?" I asked, as Kurt Angle looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"I told you. You shouldn't of have developed feelings for her, man. Now things are screwed up. You want her, but she only sees you as a friend." He told me. I sighed as The Undertaker spoke.  
  
"Hey, at least it's better than you guys not talking at all. Remember how it was that day in the cafeteria? You guys didn't even talk back then!"  
  
"You're right. I guess I've got to be thankful for what I have." I said to the two older men, as I leaned back onto the bed. They nodded and went back to what they were doing before.  
  
*If there is a mountain to move,  
  
I will move that mountain for you,  
  
I'll be here for you, I'm here forever,  
  
I will be your fortress, tall and strong,  
  
I'll keep you safe,  
  
I'll stand beside you, right or wrong...*  
  
I watched as the cameras flashed and the lights were adjusted. The divas of SmackDown! were having a photoshoot and she had invited me to come watch. I smiled as she stood there, in her red halter top and black leather pants. Her hair was in curls and she looked great. She smiled as the cameras went off. After a few takes, she was free to take a break. I clapped as she walked over to me. "Those are going to be great pictures." I told her. She grinned.  
  
"I hope so. Are you sure you're not bored?" She asked me, taking my water bottle out of my hands and opening it up.  
  
  
  
"Me? Bored? I'm at a WWE Divas photoshoot! How can I be bored?" I joked. She laughed. Placing the bottle up to her soft lips, she took a sip. After putting her bottle down, her eyes went from light to dark. A look of fear came over her face. I looked in the direction she was looking and my senses heightened. There he was, trying to get past security.  
  
"Let me in!" Peter demanded. The security guard shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but this is for the divas only and their invited guests. I cannot let you in." The guard told him.  
  
"She invited me!" He said, pointing to the petrified diva by my side. The guard looked at us and then back at him.  
  
"No, sir. She invited him. You're going to have to leave." The security guard replied.  
  
"FUCK SECURITY!" He shouted, giving the security guard a hard shove. The guard fell onto his back and a second later, Peter was marching over to us. His face was as red as the halter top she was wearing. He grabbed her by her hair and she yelped. I tried prying his hand from her hair, but he used his body to shove me aside. I fell back as he dragged her along the floor, by her hair. She was shrieking. Her face was growing red by the pain. I got up and climbed onto the table that I was sitting on. I took a leap off of the table and knocked him down with a flying clothesline. He let go of her hair and she crawled to safety. As she made her way to Stephanie and Nidia, who were also at the shoot; I was beating the living hell out of him. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't take it anymore. I've had enough for him treating her like trash. I grabbed him by the head and bashed his head into the floor a couple of times. Then I continued to punch him. It wasn't until a couple of security guards had pulled me off that I stopped. Peter was thrown out of the building and I was let go of. She ran over to me, her arms open. Wrapping me in them, she gave me a large hug. I wrapped my arms around her.  
  
"Thank you so much. You're a life saver." She stated.   
  
"No problem. I'd do anything for you." I told her, holding her as the photoshoot continued.   
  
*I will cross the ocean for you,  
  
I will go and bring you the moon (yeah yeah),  
  
I will be your hero,  
  
Your strength,  
  
Anything you need (I will be...),  
  
I will be the sun in your sky,  
  
I will light your way for all time,  
  
Promise you,  
  
For you I will...*  
  
It was another taping of SmackDown! and I was sitting in my locker room. SmackDown! General Manager Paul Heyman entered, out of character. Thankfully because I hated Paul's on-screen character. I wasn't scheduled for the night, but I stuck around because I had nothing better to do. "Hey. Do you have your wrestling gear with you?" Heyman asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" I replied.  
  
"He wants you in a match."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who do you think?" Paul Heyman questioned, his eyebrows raised. The answer came to me.  
  
"Fine. I'll get ready." I told him.  
  
"Good. You're on in twenty minutes." The General Manager said to me and walked out of my locker room. Sighing, I opened up my bag and began to put on my wrestling gear.  
  
Twenty minutes later, I found myself in the ring against him in a Hardcore match. It was his choice and I could see him walking down the ramp, smiling evilly. He slid into the ring and knocked me down. I got up and the match began. He had knocked me down with a dropkick and was now outside of the ring, searching for a weapon. He threw somebody off of their chair and folded it up. He entered the ring as I got up, my back turned to him. He hit me across the back. The cold steel hit me and I fell forward. Peter continued to beat on me, and I was unable to fight back. I rolled out of the way and used the ropes to get myself up. He swung at me once again, but I moved out of the way. The chair hit the ropes and bounced back into his face. He dropped it and stumbled back, holding his face. I gave him a dropkick in the knees and he fell down. I dropped an elbow on him and then picked up the chair. Just as I was about to hit him, he rolled out of the way.  
  
"So close!" Michael Cole shouted, as the crowd reacted wildly.  
  
  
  
I dropped the chair and quickly hit him with a clothesline. He was done once again and I began stomping on him. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down. Getting up, he grabbed me by the head and pulled me up. He then got me into position and gave me a suplex. I was down as he climbed the top rope to perform the shooting star press. I hate to say it, but he hit it and ended up winning the match. The fans booed him as he laughed in my face and went backstage.  
  
*For you I will, lay my life on the line,  
  
For you I will fight...Ohhh...,  
  
For you I will die,  
  
With every breathe, with all my soul,  
  
I'll give my world,  
  
I'll give it all,  
  
Put your faith in me (put your faith in me),  
  
And I'll have to leave it be...*  
  
As I turned my head to the side, I could see a figure running down the ramp. The show had gone for a commercial break and I could see her running down. She slid into the ring and appeared by my side. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" She asked, frantic.  
  
"I'm fine." I told her. She helped me up. I used the ropes for some extra support because my ribs hurt so much.  
  
"No, you're not. I can't believe you fought him. He could've killed you if he didn't decide to hit that move on you." She told me, her voice full of worry.  
  
"I'm okay. Come on, let's go." I told her. She nodded and the two of us headed backstage. The fans began cheering as she helped me backstage. They had witnessed something that was real. My willingness to do anything for her. They clapped until we reached the back. She began leading me towards the trainers' office, but I stopped her.  
  
"What is it?" She asked me.  
  
"I don't want to go see the trainer." I replied.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I want to stay with you." I told her. She smiled.  
  
"Okay. That's fine with me." She said, as she helped me to my locker room. I closed the door behind me as we took a seat.  
  
"I still can't believe you did that. Why?" She questioned. I looked at her, my eyes meeting hers.  
  
"I did it for you. I'd do anything for you." I replied. She looked at me, a questionable look on her face. She then looked down at her soft hands, as I looked down at mine. What have I done? Did she not want me to do anything for her? Did she just see me as a friend? And what about my feelings for her? What was I going to do if she didn't feel the same way? I felt sort of embarrassed, but I felt reassured as she placed her soft hand on my face. She lifted my head up and smiled.  
  
"Thank you so much. I can't say it enough. You've been there through the roughest time of my life and I'm so grateful."  
  
"Grateful to have me as a friend?" I asked her. I think she saw the hurt in my face and she frowned.  
  
"You're not just a friend." She told me.  
  
"Am I? You make me feel like I'm just a friend." I replied, looking down again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've been scared this whole time. Of falling in love again. I was so in love with Peter and he hurt me. I'm just afraid of getting hurt again." She explained. Now she was looking down as I was looking up.  
  
"I would never hurt you." I said.  
  
*I will cross the ocean for you (I will cross the ocean for you),  
  
I will go and bring you the moon,  
  
Promise you (Promise you),  
  
For you I will, I will, I will, I will...*  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Honest. Ever since I saw you, I fell in love. When I found out that you were with Peter, I thought...What's the use? She wouldn't want me anyways. I'm just a a newbie with nothing. And then...when we talked, I knew that you were the one I'd cross oceans for. I promise you...I would never ever hurt you." I explained, as I saw her face light up.  
  
"Wow. I feel the same way. I called you a friend because I wasn't sure how you'd react if I told you that I loved you." She smiled.  
  
"So, I'm not a friend?" I asked, grinning.  
  
"No. You're one hundred times more than a friend. I love you, Zach Gowen." She answered, her arms wrapped around my neck. I could feel my pain going away as she said my name.  
  
"I love you too, Torrie Wilson." I smiled as she came closer and her tender lips touched mine.  
  
*I will cross the ocean for you,   
  
I will go and bring you the moon,  
  
I will be your hero your strength,  
  
Anything you need, (Anything you need),  
  
I will be the sun in your sky (yeah, yeah),  
  
I will let you wait for all times,  
  
Promise you (I promise you),  
  
For you I will (Ooooh),  
  
I promise you,  
  
For you I will* 


End file.
